<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Minutes [PODFIC] by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902901">Five Minutes [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic'>DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slings &amp; Arrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstage, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage at the new Theatre Sans Argent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Minutes [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/452307">Five Minutes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt">DesireeArmfeldt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link to download/stream podfic <a href="https://app.box.com/s/mvpm5enu2udpb4rmt1n3rjmtlh2ptfxp">here</a>.</p><p>Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>